Advent of Light and Darkness
by Dragon-Federation
Summary: Blitz, the fifth generation of the legendary Lumiru Draleus and crown prince of the land of Draconia, sneaked out of the Imperial Palace to escape his duties for the day and crossed paths with a mysterious girl who, unbeknownst to him, is someone that he shouldn't have befriended.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Many eons ago, in a time before the mammal and non-mammal races were separated into different realms. They all lived in a single dimension called Draconia which was governed by two powerful and almighty beings. One was known as the Lumiru Draleus who was said to be the embodiment of Light while the other was known as the Dushia Draleia who was said to be the embodiment of Darkness.

With the gracious guidance and protection of these two supreme beings, every creature throughout the land of Draconia enjoyed an unprecedented era of peace and prosperity.

However, as time went on, the Dushia Draleia slowly became corrupted and began abusing its power to serve its own selfish desires.

The Lumiru Draleus soon caught wind of what the Dushia Draleia was doing and came to reason with the embodiment of darkness, but the Lumiru Draleus's pleas fell on deaf ears as the Dushia Draleia was already too far gone to be reasoned with anymore.

In the following years after their disagreement, the Lumiru Draleus and the Dushia Draleia, the once sworn guardians of Draconia, ultimately grew apart and became enemies fighting for the fate of all living creatures undoing everything that they built. Their clash lasted for most of their lives and was unfortunately inherited by their descendants condemning them in an endless conflict which would only seemingly find its conclusion when either the Lumiru Draleus or the Dushia Draleia's bloodline is completely destroyed.

* * *

**This is just a short introduction of the world the story would take place. **


	2. The Young Prince

Chapter 1: The Young Prince

It was a wondrous day dawning upon the great city of Zekronia, the capital of the land of Draconia, as the sacred beacon burns brightly on top of the highest tower of the Imperial Palace. This was the sign that the empress of Draconia had finally gave birth to the next ruler of the land. Creatures of all shapes and sizes came far and wide to gather at the palace courtyard excited for the presentation of their newest monarch.

A light soon descended from the sky and landed on one of the palace's balcony where the empress's room was located before taking the form of a ruby furred dragon-like creature with six majestic white feathered wings on his back. A green female griffin who's the empress's personal aide made herself known and walked up to him. "She's waiting for you, Lord Zereleon." she informed the six winged ruby dragon while bowing her head.

The ruby dragon folded his six wings and slowly made his way inside his wife's chamber. He saw his beloved, a beautiful cream furred dragoness with a pair of silvery translucent fairy-like wings, lying in her bed cradling a small creature in her arms. "Hey Resina, how are you doing dear?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"If you want the short answer? All I can say is I'm tired." the cream dragoness weakly chuckled before gesturing her husband to come closer. "Come meet our little bundle of joy, Zereleon."

The ruby dragon walked over and knelt down beside his wife's bed and gazed upon their child. The young prince was a shimmering gold furred dragon with six, small, white feathered wings on his back just like his father. "Have you thought of a name yet?" the ruby dragon asked.

His wife shook her head. "No, I was hoping you have one." she answered.

The ruby dragon pondered for a bit before smiling. "I got it... Blitzeron Aeon Wingz." he exclaimed, confidently.

"Blitzeron, huh?" the cream dragoness beamed. "So, you're naming our son after the old Dralic word for Golden Star? I like it."

The ruby dragon caressed his son's head. "Little one, I know that you'll grow up to be a greater and wiser ruler than me someday."

"Excuse me, my lord." the green griffin spoke making the two dragons to look at her. "Every creature grows restless to see the young prince."

The ruby dragon returned his gaze back to his wife who carefully handed their child to him. "You better not drop him or else." she jokingly threaten him.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." the ruby dragon assured before walking towards the balcony again and looked down upon the countless creatures who had gathered on this joyous day. He held his son high for all to see. "Creatures of the Draconia. I present you my son and your future emperor, Blitzeron Aeon Wingz. May the glory of Draconia shine upon him." he exclaimed before every creature began shouting and cheering.

"LONG LIVE PRINCE BLITZERON! LONG LIVE THE LUMIRU DRALEUS!"

* * *

Nine hundred years later,

An elderly green griffin stood outside the young dragon prince's room. "Master Blitzeron, it's time to wake up. Don't forget you have a lot on your schedule today." she said, knocking on the door. She waited for the prince to answer, but nothing came from the other side. "Master Blitzeron, your mother gave me the authority to enter your room if you don't comply. So please, come out." there was still no answer. "OK, don't say I didn't warn you." she took out her key and opened the door before peeking inside only to find the prince wasn't there and his window wide open. "Oh, for the love of Gryfia, not again." she said in dismay.

"Freya, is that you?" a feminine voice spoke behind the elderly green griffin making her turn around and saw both Emperor Zereleon and Empress Resina staring at her. "What are you doing looking into our son's bedroom?" the empress asked.

"Your majesty... you see..." the elderly green griffin sighed. "I came here to wake him up and when he didn't respond I exercised the authority given me only to find the prince's window open."

Emperor Zereleon face palmed. "He ran off again?!" he said with an irritated tone. "When will that boy ever learn to take his duties as the Lumiru Draleus more seriously."

"Calm down, Zereleon." Empress Resina said. "You know our son is only nine hundred years old." she pointed out. A nine hundred year old dragon is equivalent to a nine year old mammal so basically, they still have the mentality of a kid. "He will understand his place once he reach his thousands."

"Resina, I know you want our boy to grow up like any other dragon." Emperor Zereleon said, frowning. "But, you should be fully aware by now that he would never have the same luxury of any dragon his age."

"All the more reason why I want him to enjoy his last hundred years, Zereleon." his wife argued. "Please, let him be a kid."

Emperor Zereleon sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will let him enjoy his childhood." he said before smiling. "However, that doesn't mean I won't scold him when he gets back."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a mountainside close to Zekronia's territorial boundary, Blitzeron or rather his preferred name Blitz was flying while navigating through the rocky terrain. Ever since the day he learned how to use his wings to get off the ground, he'd made this place his own personal playground. He could stay here all day and no one would be able to find him. However, he would soon find out that his secret hideaway isn't as secret as he thought.

During his flight over the place he calls the 'rock maze', he spotted someone his age maneuvering around its obstacles. He flew down to get a better look while making sure he would do it quietly so he won't be detected. He hid behind a huge rock and took note of the intruder's appearance. He could tell it was a girl due to having a slender form, but as for what creature it was he had no idea. She looked like a dragon, however he hasn't seen a dragon with an extra pair wings on the side of their arms before. He also hasn't seen any creature with pure white fur which was even whiter than freshly fallen snow in winter and whose feathers were as black as a starless night.

Blitz noticed that the strange creature reached the part of the 'rock maze' where he himself had a hard time maneuvering through due to how narrow the gap between the two rock walls were. "Don't tell me she's actually going for it?" he said as he saw her not slowing down. The creature soon folded all four of her wings while still at top speed before her body made a spiraling motion allowing her to perfectly fit the small opening.

Blitz's eyes grew wide. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" he exclaimed loudly that the creature heard him causing her to suddenly look at his direction and hit the wall in front of her. "Oh, flare." he said as he rushed towards the creature and caught her before she could hit the ground. He landed on top of a ledge and allowed the creature leave his arms and back to her feet. "I'm sorry if I startled you earlier." he apologized. "I was so impressed with how you handled that last obstacle that I didn't notice how loud I was."

The creature smiled at him. "No worries, it would take more than a wall to bring down a wyvern like me." she proudly said before blood dripped down her nose. "Forget you ever saw that." she awkwardly turned away and wiped off the red liquid.

"Wyvern? Is that what your species are called?" Blitz asked. "Why haven't I seen or heard of it before?"

The creature looked back at him. "Well, my mother said that our kind was banished from this land and forced to live in the sky many years ago." she answered. "I never really asked her about the details of why."

Blitz rubbed the back of his head. "Say, if your kind was banished from this land? Why are you here?" he inquired.

"It's because I was curious of what Draconia is like." she said, lowering her head. "I heard so much about it that I couldn't help myself."

Blitz felt a connection with the creature in front of him. For years, his father kept telling him about how important he was to Draconia and that he shouldn't wander off without supervision. Everyday, he was required to listen to miss Freya's lectures about things he already knew and couldn't have a quiet stroll around the palace garden without one of the Imperial Guards there to watch over him. It was this reason why whenever no one is looking, he'd always take the opportunity to escape and have fun.

"Please, don't tell anyone I came down to Draconia." the creature pleaded.

Blitz smiled at her. "Don't worry, you have my word that I won't." he assured. "However, you have to promise me that you'd come back if you ever get another chance."

"You want me to come back?" the creature asked in disbelief.

Blitz nodded. "I kinda enjoy having someone to talk to that isn't my grumpy griffin governess or my parents." he said before extending his claw to the creature. "I'm Blitzeron, but I prefer you call me Blitz."

The creature smiled and took his claw. "It's nice to meet you, Blitz." she said. "You can call me, Diantha."


End file.
